Sons and Daughters of the Mountain
The is one of the many prophecies about the Son of the Mountain. The prophesies the numerous children and heirs of the Son of the Mountain, and their importance to the galaxy and future events. History of The is one of the lesser known prophecies of the Son of the Mountain as it was one of the last written by the Magistrates and one of the shortest ever written. The prophecy was intended to instill feelings of hope in knowing that if the Son of the Mountain fails or, in the worse case scenario, falls, he will have for himself a great list of heirs and descendants to carry out his legacy and, if need be, carry on his role as Son of the Mountain. The prophecy also acted as a contingency plan should the darkness prove too strong for the Son, though, in the Magistrates minds, the case was extremely unlikely. Unbeknownst to the Order, the prophecy also confirmed that the Chosen One would be a member of the Evraïká species, also known as the High Elves or Jew-Elves, as it stated that his Sons and Daughters were a fulfillment of the promise God made to Abraham of children as "numerous as the stars" and that the would also have children "as numerous as the stars." Mantra The is so extremely old that the mantra itself has been lost to the galaxy for ages. All that remains are two key portions of the mantra, which was written down for safekeeping many ages ago. The first states: :"He shall bear children by the fourth score" :"One half shall be grown on the same tree" :"The other shall be divided with as little as three and no more" The second had been lost time and time again, but it was remembered to state: :"The Son shall bear for himself, four royal children" :"One to Lead, One to Guide, Two to Rule" :"Each inheriting their title, as the Son did before them" Decryption and Fulfillment As soon as the prophecy was written, it was almost immediately deciphered by two brothers- Nehemiah and Isaiah Botínia. The prophecy simply means that the Chosen One would bear a total of sixteen children, with eight of them being born from the same mother, and the other eight would come from different mothers, with a chance that as little as three would have the same mother. However, it was only an assumption and only time would tell if they were correct or not. The next part of the prophecy was also easily deciphered by the two brothers, and belayed it meaning long ago. It states that among the Son's children, four would inherit the titles and roles that their father held before them. It was believed to mean: :"One to Guide", believed to have referred to some type of indigenous tribe or culture. :"One to Lead", believed to have possibly referred to the position of Grand Master of the Deian Order, meaning that the Son would succeed Brutus Agathon. :"Two to Rule", believed to have referred to the Adalem Dominions, one being the title of High King of the Adalem Dominions. Eventually the prophecy would begin to be fulfilled when Joseph Everest VI, the prophesied Son of the Mountain, mated with the Human Khomahah native, Marina Trujillo, and she became pregnant and eventually gave birth to his first son and child, Jonah Guzman II, on September 21, 1981. Four years later, the prophecy would continue when Joseph married the Rodian and Evraïká hybrid woman, Anastasia Melania Sokulsky, and she gave birth to twin Demigod conduits, Joseph Everest VII and Valerie Everest on May 25, 1985. Over the next seventeen years, she would give him six more children, fulfilling the prophecy of the "One half from the same tree", while in between Joseph would have children by two other women as well. After the death of his wife, Joseph would marry again and have "as little as three children" with the Eloiscian, Aislinn Morgan, and then one last child by the Exxelite-Stoikó hybrid daughter of Charlemange Frunda, Ashlei Frunda. The next part of the prophecy would be fulfilled over the course of 30 years as four of Joseph's children would inherit four of his titles and positions- Jonah Guzman II would follow in his fathers footsteps by becoming the next Chief of the Khomahah Nation, the "One to Guide." Joseph Everest VII would become the 5th Grand Master of the Deian Order after and before his father, the "One to Lead". Ethan Aiyana would follow his father as King of Taybeu and Jacob Everest would succeed Joseph as both the High King of the Adalem Dominions and the King of Israel- the "Two to Rule". The full list of Joseph's children and the year in which they were born are as follows: Category:Prophecies Category:Deian Order Category:Organization codes, laws, and documents